


Blueberry Wine

by Groovy82



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Slash, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your taste in wine is as bad as your taste in suits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with after trying blueberry wine at a party. Not sure I like how I ended it, let me know what you think.

“your taste in wine is as bad as your taste in suits.” Neal said examining the bottle of Blueberry wine.

Peter looked over his shoulder while grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet where Neal kept his dishes and glasses. “The guy at the wine store said it was the best, so don’t knock it before you try it.”

“Nobody drinks blueberry wine.”

Peter brought the wine glasses to the couch, and sat next to Neal. Placing the glasses on the coffee table he uncorked the bottle, and poured the wine. It was bright blue-almost florescent-and smelled weird.

“Just try it.” He said.

“You know after you drink that I’m not making out with you, ever again.” The former conman said sniffing the offensive blue liquor.

The agent laughed almost spilling the glass. “If we both drink it, it won‘t matter.”

“I find it offensive that my boyfriend thinks I’ll drink blueberry wine.”

“You drink beer, and tried getting me to drink Yingling Black and tan.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Tastes like the Atlantic ocean.” Peter said. “I’ll stick with Miller, thank you very much.”

He sipped the wine and held back a disgusted expression, so Neal would try the drink. He did and smiled, but Peter could tell Neal hated it.

“You hate it?”

“It’s good.” He lied.

“I know you better then that Caffery.” He said. “We’ve been together too long, and know when the other’s lying.”

“You’re right.” Neal stood taking both the glasses to the sink. “It tasted like caugh medicine.”

Peter followed Neal to the sink and leaned his back against the counter. He watched Neal rinse and place the glasses in a trying rack. He pulled Neal into his arms holding him close, then kissed him.

“Next time I’ll pick the wine.” Neal said after breaking the kiss. “And your right you taste like blue Robitussin

“So do you.” Peter laughed. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Really?” Neal flashed his amazing smile while seductively running his fingers up his lover’s chest. “And how will you do that?”

“By taking you out to dinner.”

Neal looked disappointed.

“After dinner we’ll come back here for dessert.” Peter threw Neal a mischievous grin that he only showed when they were alone like this.

“Sounds great.” Neal said, his breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. “Let’s go to Carmine’s.”

Peter was slightly taken aback by this, only because Neal knew the restaurant was a mile out of his two mile radius. So without saying anything Peter pulled out his blackberry and pulled up Neal’s tracking page. Within a minute the conman’s radius was adjusted to five miles.

“Let’s go.” Peter said pocketing his blackberry. “Reservations’ at eight.”

“Reservations’?”

“I made them this morning.” He picked up the bottle of wine. “I picked this up on the way over here.”

He watched the older man pure the blue wine down the drain, and toss the bottle in the trash.

“Let’s stick to red and white wine.”

“White Wine?” Neal asked in mok-horror.

“You’re telling me you never had white wine?”

‘”yes I have.” Neal said as both men walked out into the hall closing the door behind them.

　


End file.
